bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Gear
The Power Gear are special gear that appear in the game Bomberman Hero. White Bomberman must use the Power Gear in order to complete certain levels. There are a total of four Power Gear in the game and each of them is used at least twice during the course of the game. Bomber Marine The Bomber Marine is a Power Gear and the first one that White Bomberman uses in the game. The Bomber Marine is equipped to White Bomberman's legs and it allows him to swim and breathe underwater. To use the Bomber Marine, just hold the A button to go foward and hold B to go backwards. White Bomberman can also fire bombs in four directions by holding the Z button. Because of the nature of the Bomber Marine, it can be considered the easiest Power Gear to use due to the reverse feature that allows you to go back and pick up any missing points. The Bomber Marine is also the most common Power Gear to use in the game. Levels Used *Hole Lake *Erars Lake *Aqua Way *Freeze Lake *Vs. Bolban (at the Garaden Star) Bomber Jet The Bomber Jet is a Power Gear and the second one White Bomberman uses in the game. The Bomber Jet is equipped to White Bomberman's back and it allows him to fly straightfoward through the air very fast. To use the Bomber Jet, the player must hold the A button to fly foward faster and press the B button to stop briefly and pressing the Z button fires bombs. However, because the Bomber Jet is always moving, it can be considered one of the toughest Power Gear to use especially since it's stages usually involve taking down a lot of tough enemies. Like the Bomber Marine, the Bomber Jet is fairly common to use in the game. Levels Used *Big Cannon *Millian Road *Heaven Sky *Outer Road Bomber Copter The Bomber Copter is a Power Gear and the third one that White Bomberman uses in the game. The Bomber Copter is equipped onto White Bomberman's head and it allows him to fly straight up and move around freely. To use the Bomber Copter, the player must hold the A button to fly upward while letting go of it allows White Bomberman to drop down. Pressing the Z button allows White Bomberman to fire bombs downward. The Bomber Copter is fairly easy to control but it is one of the rarest Power Gear to use in the game only appearing in a few levels. Levels Used *Killer Gate *Vs. Baruda (at the Primus Star) *Hades Crater Bomber Slider The Bomber Slider is a Power Gear and the fourth and final one that White Bomberman uses in the game. The Bomber Slider is equipped onto White Bomberman's feet and it allows him to slip down certain areas. To use the Bomber Slider, the player must hold forward on the Control Stick to move forward fast and press the A button to do a jumping spinning attack that can also damage enemies. Because of the fast and nearly uncontrollable nature of the Bomber Slider, it can be considered the toughest Power Gear to use in the game. The Bomber Slider is also the rarest Power Gear to use at it is only used in two levels. Levels Used *Emerald Tube *Snow Circuit Trivia *Out of the Power Gear, only the Bomber Copter and the Bomber Marine are also used in boss fights. *The Bomber Jet is the final Power Gear that is used in the game storyline-wise. *The Bomber Copter is the only Power Gear that is used back-to-back in levels. Category:Equipment Category:Bomberman Hero